


Indulgence

by tmonday



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmonday/pseuds/tmonday
Summary: Aziraphale always loved to partake in humanity’s most decadent offerings. One of his latest indulgences just happens to be sex. More specifically, having Crowley tied up and at his mercy.





	Indulgence

It’s a pretty sight, Crowley tied up in the middle of the air. His weight is distributed with well-placed and expertly tied knots. He’s blindfolded, his world reduced to the ropes restricting his movement, his tongue licking his lips, his hands clenching, his toes wriggling.

He’s on his back, he knows that much. His arms are tied behind his back, legs folded and spread and spine arched so his hard cock is on display. He laughs softly. It’s been a long-running fantasy of his, being at the mercy of a hedonistic angel, submitting to whatever his blessed desires were. Six thousand years, and he was now here.

He’s not sure how long it’s been since Aziraphale tied up him and left him there. He knows Aziraphale could do anything he wants to his body, and all he needs to do is just take it. He knows not to panic, though. Aziraphale knows how to push him just enough and give him exactly what he needs, and he trusts the angel would never do anything to hurt him. Instead, he lets his head sink back down and relaxes his body.

A few more seconds pass by. Or were they minutes? But now he hears Aziraphale get up from behind him, hears him walking toward where he was suspended.

“You’re so good, Crowley. Waiting for me so patiently. You’re beautiful like this. Like a present I shall take my time to enjoy,” says Aziraphale appreciatively. His soft voice belies the undeniably wicked plans he has for Crowley.

Now Crowley feels Aziraphale’s fingers lightly tracing his body, starting from his bound legs and moving up to his chest. The light touches make him squirm as much as the ropes allow him to. Then he feels Aziraphale’s soft mouth on his own and he gasps in surprise. Aziraphale takes that moment to slide his tongue in Crowley’s mouth, pulling in his head for a deeper kiss.

Aziraphale pulls back and kisses his forehead. Then Crowley can’t tell where he is anymore until he feels a bite on his neck as Aziraphale kisses his neck and shoulders, and Crowley arches his back, needy groans escaping his mouth.

Aziraphale steps back and admires his handiwork. He looks lovingly at Crowley’s immobilized body. Appreciates the visible tensing and relaxing of Crowley’s muscles as he anticipates Aziraphale’s next move, the furrowing of his brow and searching eyes obscured by the length of black silk. His long, thin cock already standing tall and begging to be touched. But not quite yet. Patience is a virtue, after all. And he does need something to be taken care of first

“Open up your pretty mouth for me, my dear,” Crowley hears Aziraphale say. Obediently, he parts his lips and feels the thick weight of Aziraphale’s cock on his mouth. Aziraphale takes his time in pushing into Crowley’s mouth. Although technically snakes don’t have gag reflexes, Crowley appreciates the gentle and slow pace he’s given. He moans appreciatively as Aziraphale threads his hands through Crowley’s hair.

Once Aziraphale is in all the way, he starts slowly thrusting his hips. Crowley widens his mouth to allow for easier access. He can feel the head of Aziraphale’s cock pushing at the back of his throat, and he presses his tongue up on his cock and groans.

“You take me so well, my dear,” Aziraphale says.

Crowley whines at the praise and his cock aches. He feels so utterly helpless and exposed, being used by the angel like this. He loves letting Aziraphale take whatever he wants, indulge his fleshly desires using his body. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re so wonderful, Crowley. I wish you can see yourself, your soft lips, the rope digging into your skin, your needy cock, the desperate look on your face. You make me want to take my fill of you.”

His hands grip the rope helplessly as Aziraphale keeps thrusting into his mouth. He keeps his eyes closed. Not that it matters since he can’t see anything beyond the blindfold anyway. He would love to see Aziraphale’s expression as he’s taking his pleasure. His eyes are probably fluttering and his cheeks are probably pink. Aziraphale’s moans are intoxicating, and he hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue around his shaft to hear more.

He’s speeding up now, his thrusts becoming more urgent. His grip on Crowley’s hair tightens and it’s making Crowley’s cock ache more.

“Ah…Ah, Crowley!”

Crowley doesn’t know how the angel can call him by his name so tenderly in the heat of the moment and it sends a warmth into his heart.

It doesn’t take long before Aziraphale gasps out his name once more and he can feel the angel pull out and his warm come coating his face.

Now the blindfold’s coming off and he can see Aziraphale’s soft gaze on him.

“You were so good for me, darling. How do you feel?” Aziraphale asks. He takes a warm damp rag that’s conveniently on the nightstand and starts to tenderly wipe the come off of Crowley’s face.

“M’good, angel,” Crowley’s voice comes out a little ragged.

Aziraphale hums approvingly and puts the rag away. He strokes Crowley’s face gently.

“You did so well. Now let me take care of you, my dear boy,” says Aziraphale fondly.

Aziraphale is by no means possessive, but it always makes Crowley’s heart squeeze whenever Aziraphale refers to him as his. His dear, his darling, his beautiful boy.

Although Aziraphale loves to indulge himself by using Crowley’s body however he wishes, that also extends to indulging Crowley himself. At first, Crowley couldn’t understand what about it gives him so much pleasure. But according to Aziraphale, he relishes in wringing every bit of sensation from Crowley’s body.

His hand wanders downwards and pinches Crowley’s nipple, eliciting a gasp and a groan at the promise of release. Then another gasp as Aziraphale kisses Crowley’s neck, soft at first but then biting it harder.

“You’re so tempting…I cannot resist tasting you, Crowley.”

Crowley hears Aziraphale get up and walk to the other side of the room where he can’t see. Then Aziraphale is back and he feels something warm and slick pressing on his entrance. He tilts his hips towards Aziraphale’s finger but can only go so far before the ropes hold him still.

One of Aziraphale’s hands is holding his body steady as he slowly pushes his finger into him. Being held still like this makes him impatient and Aziraphale knows this. He takes his time anyway. And Crowley loves it. His eyelids flutter closed, savoring the sensation.

“I only have one finger in and you’re so hard for me already,” Aziraphale coos. The angel knows how to take his time, letting his finger explore Crowley’s hole languidly, his other hand firmly holding Crowley in place. He keeps at it for a few minutes, occasionally murmuring soft words into Crowley’s ears. Crowley tries to spread his legs further, thrust his hips closer, but the ropes don’t have any give and he’s left frustrated at the sweet torture.

And then Aziraphale finally, finally adds another finger and curls them just so and Crowley bites his lips to prevent a moan from escaping.

“You don’t have to hold back, darling. Give yourself to me, all of it. I want to hear you, see you, and taste you. Dearheart, you’re so beautiful spread out for me,” says Aziraphale. He adds a third finger and Crowley feels _full_, stuffed even, like he’s eaten a three-course meal. He lets out another moan, this time not holding back, and was rewarded by a well-angled thrust that hit his prostate just right. Aziraphale keeps the same pace, taking his sweet time. Feeling the ropes on his skin, all Crowley can do is take it, wordlessly begging under the hand of his angel.

It’s not the way things were originally supposed to be. He was supposed to be the Tempter, and the object of the temptation wasn’t supposed to be him. Yet here he is, thoroughly debauched and moaning indecently as he lets a celestial being have his way with him. And he loves it.

It doesn’t take much longer before Crowley feels his orgasm start to build.

“Angel…please…” begs Crowley. The stimulation is barely enough so that he inches closer to climax but it’s not quite as much as he likes it to be. Aziraphale hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t speed up. He just keeps massaging his insides at the same relaxed speed. A little harder, perhaps, but no faster than before. Like he’s savoring a meal instead of devouring it.

“You can come just like this, Crowley. I know it. I don’t even need to touch your cock for you to come undone.”

It’s maddening, but Aziraphale’s right and the heady pleasure keeps building and spills out as one more thrust sends him over the edge. He feels his toes curling and his fists clenching as Aziraphale gives him a taste of heaven.

As he’s slowly coming down from the high, he feels safe and loved. He feels Aziraphale loosening the knots and looking lovingly at him but he’s tired now. His eyelids feel heavy and he feels something familiar. Like he’s an angel again. No, better than that because this time instead of heaven it’s just being with Aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on Tumblr[ @bubonicblague](https://bubonicblague.tumblr.com) or Twitter [@gomensblease](https://twitter.com/gomensblease)


End file.
